


The oaths

by myshipsareendgame



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, SANDERSON Brandon - Works, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, also i'm so soryy, and is so short, i only mention them, this is gonna be so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshipsareendgame/pseuds/myshipsareendgame
Summary: "Do you swear to love this man, and this man only, until you dying breath?"------------In which Shallan and Adolin say their oaths to one another.(this is a chapter in my Shadolin wedding fic, but I wanted to post it individually as well, even if it's so short yikes)
Relationships: Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Kaladin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	The oaths

Shallan let Navani take her brothers to their seats of honor.

They were here. After long months apart and hours of worrying and missing them, they were finally here. It was good they arrived on time for the wedding, otherwise, it wouldn’t feel so complete.  
  
There was noise coming from the wedding room. She walked towards it and found herself in front of two, white curtains. A traditional place from which the bride starts walking to her betrothed and the assigned ardent.

Normally, women would walk side by side their father. Shallan had thought about it and decided to walk alone. It was not done so often, but it also wasn’t something looked down upon. She thought she had made a decision, until, strangely, Dalinar offered to help.

And so Dalinar was standing next to her, arm linked in hers, with a rare smile on his face. “Are you nervous?” he asked her. The song was about to start any minute.

”A bit...” she answered earnestly. “But, mostly excited. You?”

”I never thought I’d get to see this day, but I’m glad I was wrong.” He opened his mouth to speak again, but the melody started that same moment. They shared a look before two servants opened the curtains and they stepped forward.

Storms. 

There were so many people.

Jasnah and Navani had made the guest list. Even if Shallan wanted to be as included as possible in making the wedding a nice event, she was glad to leave the invites to them. If she looked carefully, she could recognize most of them. Some she met at meetings, some after the battle in Thaylenah... 

She quickly realized they were nearing the altar and looked to its direction. 

Kaladin stood on the far right, a rare, but treasurable grin on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Shallan rolled her eyes but found herself grinning as well. Next to him, stood Renarin. He stood tall and straight, unusually relaxed. He had stopped wearing spectacles a long time ago, but only now did the look in his eyes seem to change.

And next to the best men, in front of the ardent, was Adolin. The two of them watched each other for some moments. He wore a blue suit, designed by the latest fashion. Thankfully, it was not a uniform, like his father wanted it to be. Instead, it was one of Yolkska’s finest works, with embroidery at the chest similar to her own.

He was freshly shaved but left his hair unruly and messy as ever. That was good, it suited him best.

Dalinar suddenly stopped. He leaned down and kissed her, lightly, on her cheeks, respecting the ritual, and went to his seat next to his wife.

Shallan took three more steps, now by herself. She looked Adolin straight in the eyes. When she mouthed a ‘hello’, his smile was wider than before.

“Thank you all for joining. We may proceed,” the ardent started. She was surprised when Adolin suggested Kadash and not Zahel, but she had no complaints. He went on to pronounce several prayers for a long and happy marriage. She tried to listen closely, but they were all far too similar, sounding the same. He had some trouble with speaking about how ‘the Almighty will bless this woman and woman’. At times, he would look at Dalinar, with uncertainty in his eyes.

“Now it’s time for oaths.” 

_Finally._

Taking a quick look at Adolin, she noticed how deep his breathing was. “I can be first,” he said to Kadash.

The ardent turned to him. “Do you swear to love this woman, and only this woman, until your dying breath?”

”I swear,” he said determinately. It was strange- she had months to prepare for this, yet at that moment, she felt tears brimming in her eyes. She needed to pull herself together. 

“I swear to be her partner and equal. I swear to listen to her when she speaks. I swear to love her fiercely and with every piece of my heart and soul, from this day, until the end of days.”

Oh, great. Now she was crying, not even for the first time that day. She could just imagine the frustration of the makeup artists who spent two hours perfecting her face, but she didn’t care. For the first time in so long, maybe even her life, she was crying tears of _joy._

Adolin took the time to caress her cheeks and wipe the tears off her face. Shallan hoped her gaze was enough for him to know she was grateful for it.

”Do you swear to love this man, and this man only, until your dying breath?” It was her time for her to answer now.

”I swear,” she said barely keeping herself from faltering. 

“I swear to be his lifelong partner, his equal. I swear to be patient and understanding. I swear that my love for him will never fade and only grow, from this day until my last.”

His eyes were shining, tears forming in the corners. She wondered if it was her turn to fix his cheeks, but he was able to hold the water back. 

“I know pronounce Adolin and Shallan Kholin, first of their names, husband, and wife.”

They did not wait for a second to embrace and kiss, their lips pressed against each other for a long time. Somewhere in the distance, people clapped. Someone let out a whoop, but she could not determine who it was. The only thing she could focus on was Adolin’s hands pulling at her waist, while her fingers found a way around his neck. Far too passionate for Alethi standards, but just another reason for them to do it.

Finally, they pulled out of the embrace, keeping their hand intertwined. They walked down a path, shouting words of thanks to those who congratulated them on the way and soon after, everyone was being ushered to the feast room to celebrate a marriage.


End file.
